


The Yellow Curse

by paroxysm (BonziBuddysSlut)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crack, Curses, Frottage, M/M, Oranges, Sexual Content Involving Fruit, this is really ummm, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonziBuddysSlut/pseuds/paroxysm
Summary: Harry goes into a grocery store and fails to resist his urges.





	The Yellow Curse

**Author's Note:**

> someone please end me

The feeling of anxiety hadn't escaped me as I entered the store. I knew it wouldn't and yet I still came. Even though paparazzi were illegal in the area, there was still that sense for risky situations I'd developed over my career that could never be shaken, no matter how many precautions had been taken.

I headed straight for the fresh fruit/veg section and prayed they weren't sold at this establishment as I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. I grabbed fifty tonnes of kale, and quickly shoved it into my bag, wanting to make this trip quick.

Then I saw him. He was like cookies and milk, my lower body and my hand, cocaine and my nose; decent by themselves, but once complemented with something that lets them flourish, only then will their true colours shine. And this yellow beauty would definitely shine with my cock inside of him.

I made my way to him immediately… him and his luscious, glorious skin — as bright as a summer's sun, and so, so delectable. I delicately ran my finger across him, not wanting to cause any harm before the fun had begun and felt myself quake slightly in anticipation. It was going to happen.

As I peeled the banana, I made sure to carefully place the phloem to the side to replace later. This sexy produce would definitely need nutrients when I'm done with him, and hopefully my cum will help replenish him for next time… if he would even survive for a next time.

God, he looked so small and precious, so tight. He was practically begging for it, and it felt as if I was soaring, flying, and like there wasn't a star in heaven that I couldn't reach as I scratched lightly at his mushy, white head, getting some of his love under my nail and bringing it to my mouth, tasting him.

I lightly gripped him so I wouldn't squish his beautifully curved form, pulled out my magnum dong, and rubbed us together slowly. My eyes slowly drifted shut as I picked up speed and felt his substance coat me. Fuck he felt so good; bananas were always a flawless fuck.

My pace was blinding as I came, letting out a roar of satisfaction. I was the king and this yellow perfection was my kingdom in drought, needing my glorious seed to moisten its dry land.

I noticed my love started to change in shape, and when I opened my eyes I saw he started to grow… into a man… into Louis…

His blue eyes peeked up at me, confused. “Harry? The curse… you broke it,” Louis whispered the last words, eyes slowly casting downwards to my gargantuan schlong. I couldn't let him see me like this, with banana all over my colossal flesh rocket, and so I turned my head away in shame.

“Harry, it's OK. You saved me!” He sounded so amazing when he was excited, but he had seen me, seen this pitiful part of me. He couldn't truly be anything but disgusted by this. “Harry, are you OK?” he questioned, concern coating his voice.

“No!” I shouted. It wasn't meant to happen like this. I grabbed the largest orange nearby, and shoved the fruit down my throat, choking and killing myself. No one should've ever seen this part of me.

_**But little did Harry know, only true love's cum could break a curse.** _


End file.
